


Semiotic Love

by dbz2010



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Biotics, Kasumi - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: It is the height of the Citadel party and Vega challenges Kaidan to see what is better-muscles or Biotics. What he finds out instead is something that surprises him (due to a little egging on by a certain cloaked thief *coughKasumicough*).





	Semiotic Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/gifts).



> I am sorry about the horrible smex scene. I am not used to writing those kind of scenes D:
> 
> Also, I am sorry about the OOCness with the characters. It has been forever since I have written anything Mass Effect @.@

“Check out these guns, though,” Vega said with a smirk. “I know you Biotics have it easier in combat but these babies never have to cool down.”

He raised an eyebrow as he heard Alenko snort over a beer can. “What was that, oh-great Commander Alenko?”

“Doesn’t it a lot of effort to get to that point, Vega?” he heard the other man mutter just barely above his breath.

“Yeah but I’ve been doing this since adolescence. It is ingrained in me to train hard,” Vega said with a grin. “What about you? How long have you had your Biotics?”

“Early teens, if you are that interested. I happened to be one of the strongest Biotics in my class as a matter of fact,” Kaidan said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, I happened to be the best amongst the cadets of my class.”

“I call bullshit, Vega,” Taylor said as he leaned against the wall, making sure not to lean against the huge painting.

“I would say call up my drill sergeant but I am not sure if she is still alive,” Vega said with a shrug. “I was the top of my class whether you chose to believe me or not. How do you think I was chosen to be the bodyguard the one Commander John Shepard?”

“Bad luck and the wrong place and the wrong time,” Kaidan said with a smirk and a hint of laughter in his voice. “I know your story, Vega. Don’t try to pull a fast one on me. I know what happened after you came back to Earth after you got the Collector information from Fehl Prime. I read the report that Shepard wasn’t able to.”

“Right, I forgot you had access to my files unlike the Commander,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “So, I think we are at a draw…at least for now. We need a neutral party and I think I got just the person.”

He took a few steps over to the railing of the balcony, leaned over it and gazed out across at the ground floor of the apartment. He could see small groups of beings gathered around and spotted the person that he wanted. “Hey, loco!”

Shepard looked up and gave Vega a ‘what do you want now?’ look.

“L2 and I over here are having a friendly competition to see what are better-muscles or Biotics. What do you think is the better choice since we are at a stalemate?”

“I honestly cannot answer since you know I am a Biotic, Vega, and I will choose Biotics. Why don’t you ask Vakarian since he doesn’t have muscles or Biotics,” Shepard shouted back over the music that blared out from one of the various rooms.

“That is cold, Shepard. I will remember that when you need me to cover your ass in the next battle,” came the dual-toned voice of the Turian from the kitchen underneath of the balcony.

“There are very few options to choose from to argue with about that subject, Vega. Why not call it a draw. Biotics and muscles can both be good. It depends on the situation,” Shepard said with a shrug before he turned back to the conversation that he was dragged away from.

“So, draw, Vega?” Kaidan suggested.

“No way am I conceding defeat. There is no possible way that muscle and Biotics are equals,” Vega argued. “There is just a vast difference in skills.”

“So, what do you want to do to prove that they are equals?”

Vega shrugged slightly and pondered on it until a shimmered outline of a certain thief appeared in the circle of Biotics and the one Vega. “Why not a friendly one-on-one competition with each other? If Alenko can prove that Biotics are equal to Vega’s superior muscle complexion then he wins but if Vega proves that he can out beat Biotics with his muscles then he wins.”

“Kasumi, what did I say about the whole cloaking around the party?” Taylor said with a sigh. “You are supposed to mingle-not distance yourself away from everyone.”

“What and spoil myself from all of the secrets I might learn about everyone? That will ruin everything,” she said with a smirk and a moment later she was gone.

“I really hate it when she does that,” Taylor said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger. “But she is right. That probably is the only way for you two to resolve things. I have to beef with muscle because I have muscle, too, and it works with my Biotics just fine.”

“Oh, yeah, Jacob. Juuuuust fine,” came an echoey voice from around them.

“Damn it, Kasumi. What did I tell you about spying on me while I am doing my exercises?” Taylor slouched down to the floor as he shook his head. “Damn that woman. Does she know I am going to have a child and get married after this damn war is over?”

“That is when this war is over. And know when that when be,” Vega replied back.

“True. At least I will get Brynn to a decent shelter when her time to birth gets near. I hope she is safe from the Reapers until then.”

“Don’t worry. I am sure she is safe. She is with Admiral Hackett and that is the safest place for her at the moment,” Kaidan said in a soothing voice.

Vega cleared his throat as softly as he could to get Alenko’s attention. Instead he got all of the Biotic’s attention and he flushed a bit. “So, are we going to get this contest going or what?”

“I am not getting involved,” Liara said bluntly. “This is between you and Kaidan.”

“I hate to admit it but Dr. T’soni is right,” Miranda said with a casual wave of a hand. “I am staying out of it nor am I going to be a judge for this little game you two have decided to get yourselves into.” And with that she spun on her heels and gracefully walked away.

“What did I say?” Vega asked as he thrust his hands out at Miranda’s retreating back.

“Just leave her alone, Vega. She is right, you know. It is just between you and me,” Kaidan said with a glint in his eye. Vega didn’t know whether to run away or to give up at that look that he was receiving but he stayed in one place as the other man walked over to him.

“I’d say we do this in private-no outside distractions at all. Just you and me, Vega. That way we can get this done as quickly as possible and get back to the party,” Kaidan said with a smirk on his lips.

“Umm…” Vega started to say before Kaidan held up a hand.

“You were the one who wanted to know what was superior-muscles or Biotics. Well, this is the only way and Kasumi did suggest a ‘friendly’ competition,” Kaidan said, making air quotes around the word friendly. “Besides, I don’t think John will mind us going off on our own for a bit. He is a little busy at the moment with his own little party.”

Vega withheld a wince as he noticed Kaidan stretching out a hand towards him. He hesitated a brief moment before lightly grasping the other man's hand with one of his own and allowing Kaidan to lead him away from the balcony and towards the back of the apartment. He had a small tour of the apartment lead by Shepard a few days ago before the fish tank incident but he didn't really remember what was in the back of the apartment until they were inside of a bedroom. It was bigger than the one that he had shared with his bunk-mate years ago in the academy and the bed looked soft like the one in Shepard's loft room on the Normandy.

"I am sure the bed is quite firm, Vega," Kaidan said as he noticed him eying the bed.

"I don't know. I don't really trust anything in this apartment ever since Shepard moved in," he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"John didn't really have much time to change anything after he obtained the apartment from Admiral Anderson," Kaidan said with a sigh. "Also, there hasn't been much time to get a renovation in this place nor will there be until after the war. I am not even sure if this place will still be standing after the war. Who knows if the Reapers will discover the Citadel any time between now and the end of the war."

Vega nodded his head somberly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I will deal with this soft bed for now."

"Firm bed," Kaidan said in a serious tone of voice. "I've slept on this bed last night and it is quite firm. Trust me."

Vega shook his head but chose to ignore it. "Alright, let's get this competition on." He paused for a few moments before looking around. "So....what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I have an idea but you have to be game for it," Kaidan said as he sat down on the edge of the 'firm' bed. Vega noticed that the other man didn't sink down too far into the bed so it probably wasn't as soft as he thought it was but he didn't want to let Alenko know that.

"Okay, shoot. What is this idea of yours?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Vega sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out and if it is something that I don't want to do I will concede defeat and will say that Biotics are better than muscle. Does that sound fair?"

Vega could tell that Alenko was thinking about it because he thought that he could see the wheels turning in the other man's head for a few brief moments. He was about to start pacing the room until the other man nodded his head.

"Alright, fine. But you have to agree not to throw a fit."

Vega threw his hands up in the air with a mock angry look on his face. "Why do you insist that I am going to have a fit at whatever you are going to suggest to me?!" He wasn't even sure what Alenko was going to suggest to begin with so he wasn't sure if he was going to throw a fit at all.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," Kaidan said before he took a deep breath. "Unless you have any other suggestions for the competition I'd say we get a little...physical if you know what i mean and see who lasts the longest."

Vega blinked a few times and fought against slapping himself to make sure that he was awake. He wasn't aware that Alenko had swung that way. He figured that the other man had liked women (and quite possibly Asari) but other men? That was way out of left field.

Kaidan could sense the hesitation coming from Vega and he waved a hand in a dismissive way. "Never mind, it was a stupid..."

"Wait a minute, I never declined," Vega said as he interrupted Kaidan. "I just...I never thought of you as the type to..." he started to say before he let the sentence trail away at the end.

"You never thought of me as what? The type to make love to other men? Just because I had taste in one girl when I was younger doesn't mean I am strictly a straight person. I have dated men, too, before I joined the Normandy. After that, though, I stopped dating because of the whole finding the Reapers and saving the galaxy thing going on."

"Okay, fair point," Vega said as he raised his hands a few inches away from his chest. "But what about the two years between the defeat of Sovereign and Shepard coming back from the dead?"

Kaidan remained quiet for a few tense minutes before responding. "I am going to plead the fifth on that question, Vega, if you don't mind."

"Alright, alright, don't get your briefs in a wad over a simple question, L2."

"And don't call me L2."

Vega sighed. "Why not? You obviously rock that implant. Why not embrace it? I gave Shepard the nickname Loco not because he is crazy....okay, he might be a little crazy but because of all of the crazy, impossible stunts that he has done over the years and the fact that he gets the impossible shit to turn into possibilities."

"You are right about that," Kaidan said. "John does have a habit of doing some crazy stunts and pulling it off. I honestly have no idea if he has talent or luck or a combination of the two." He chuckled under his breath before turning his attention back to Vega. "So..."  
"So?"  
"So, what is your answer?"

"Sure," came the short answer from Vega.

"What?"

"I said sure. I hope you don't go telling the Commander that I had sex with a ranking officer and also fraternizing," he said in a serious voice.

Kaidan started to chuckle but stopped when he saw the serious look on Vega's face. "Come on. I am sure John wouldn't mind."

"I mean, I did kinda tell him that I didn't fraternize in the first place since I joined the military and here I am breaking that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. But I don't really trust Kasumi not telling him any time tonight."

Vega mentally slapped himself. Of course that little fiend would probably tell Shepard. Or maybe not. He hoped she wouldn't tell the Commander. "Alright, so....umm...I'm sorry this is my first time..."

"First time with a man or first time with a higher-ranking officer?"

"First time with a ranking officer but first time in a while with another person in general," Vega admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay. I can guide you if you want." Kaidan patted the other side of the bed and Vega obliged as he sheepishly walked the few steps over and sat down next to the other man. "Alright, other than the obvious fact that we need to take our clothes off, I am going to need you to be top."

"Umm...what?"

"Normally I like being top but since this is your first time in a while it is is best you are on top," Kaidan explained. "Unless you want me to be on top," he added as soon as he saw Vega's cheeks flush a dark crimson. 

"It is alright. I can be top," Vega said hastily, his cheeks still burning a dark crimson. "I just...I am not sure what to do. I've just never...."

"First time being top, huh? First time for everyone, Vega. At least I am being generous and letting you be top with me. Don't think I will let you be top all the time," Kaidan said as he stripped his shirt off and tossed it off of the foot of the bed. 

It wasn't until Kaidan was halfway with his pants off that Vega realized that he hadn't started to strip. He hastily threw off his shirt and tossed it on the ground beside Kaidan's and stood up to take off his pants. He heard a whistle from behind him and he half turned around to see Kaidan admiring his ink.

"I got that after I talked to Shepard about the N7 letter I got before we left Earth," he said as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall down to his ankles.

"N7, huh? They only let the best of the best do that," Kaidan said as he stepped out of his pants and took off his boots one at a time. "Are you sure you are up to the task of becoming a N7?"

"Heck, yeah. I mean the Commander sure as hell did and he is a war hero. I mean, a part from saving the Council from Sovereign over two years ago. He saved his entire unit and civilians from Batarians on Elysium and that got him the chance to become a N7. Hopefully after this damn war is over I can prove myself and become one, too."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Kaidan said as he watched Vega toss his boots the other side of the room. "You just have to pass the tests."

"Oh, I will alright," Vega said with a cocky grin. He felt his body be pushed back on the bed by an invisible force and he realized that Alenko had used a hint of Biotics on him. "Hey, no using those in bed."

"I'm just trying to get you to the right place," Kaidan said as he walked around Vega's legs and straddled his hips. "So, are you ready for this?"

"Maybe?" Vega said. "Just a little....nervous."

"It's alright to be nervous. Here, just place your hand here," Kaidan said as he gently placed the other man's hand on his hip. 

it was then that Vega realized that Alenko wasn't wearing a lick of undergarments. He wasn't wearing any at all, either, but that was because he didn't have any clean and it was a pain to wash some when he didn't have any time that day. 'Screw it. Maybe he didn't have time for a laundry day, either,' he thought to himself.

"Okay," he said. 

Kaidan sighed and shook his head. "Do I have to do everything?"

"Umm...no, I just...am not sure what you want me to do," Vega said in a soft voice.

"Come on, Vega. We aren't blushing virgins. You know what I want," he said huskily. "And you know that I want it, too."

"Umm...my dripping cock imbedded in your...."

"Not yet."

"Ah, right." Vega leaned back a bit and reached for the end table next to the bed.

"Vega, you don't have to worry..."

"I'm not going into dry, you idiot," Vega said sternly as he opened a drawer and got out a tube of lube.

"About a condom....Oh, nevermind," Kaidan said as he finished his sentence over Vega's. "Nevermind, well, I feel like an idiot now."

"Looks like I am not the only one who hasn't been with a man in a while."

Kaidan gave the other man a measured look before sighing softly. "Alright, you are right. I forgot about the lube. I'm sorry. Better?"

"Better," Vega responded back as he squirted a good bit of the goop onto a few fingers. "Okay, so..." he said as he rubbed it in. "I am guessing we are ready now."

"About as ready as we will ever be," Kaidan responded as he widened his legs as far as they could go.

Vega slipped his hand between Kaidan's thighs and felt his fingers between the firm buttchecks. He worked his way towards the pucked ring and fingered it gently to lube it up before inserting a finger into it. He felt Kaidan wince slightly and he started to mutter a sorry when he felt Kaidan's face bury into his shoulder.

Slowly, he worked another finger in and then a third one before he began to work on widening the puckered flesh for the cock that would soon come. He rubbed the inner wall every so often gently with one or two fingers and winced every time that Kaidan did. After five minutes of the inner massage, he removed the fingers and turned his attention back to the lube.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yeah," Kaidan said but hesitated slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"Hold on," the other man said before he got off of Vega's lap and moved around to behind him. "It is best if you take me from behind. Also easier on you."

"Alright," Vega said with a shrug as he lubed up his cock generously. He could see that Kaidan was already crouched with his legs widened and his own cock hanging down slightly.

He took a deep breath in and slowly started to insert the head of his cock inside of the puckered flesh of Kaidan's butt-hole. He could feel the other man stiffen up for a few moments before forcing himself to relax. 'It is okay, Vega. He probably hasn't been with someone this big before,' he told himself sternly. 'Just let him get used to you and it will be smooth sailing.'

He closed his eyes for a moment before he pushed all the way inside and let himself get settled before he started to get busy. He pulled out slowly before he thrusted back in. With each thrust, he got fast and faster. He steadied himself with one hand on Kaidan's back but noticed that the other man's cock was rigged with unpent need. He lightly grasped it with his free hand and started to pump it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Vega," Kaidan said in between thrusts. 'You...don't have...to."

"It's okay," Vega said. "Just helping."

It seemed like it was taking forever but after ages, he finally felt himself coming to climax. He began to thrust faster and faster and pump Kaidan's cock with the same vigor. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spilled his seed inside of the other man and felt Kaidan do the same over his hand and onto the bed. Sighing, Vega pulled out of the other man and collapsed onto the bed beside the obviously worn out Kaidan. "You know, if Shepard would allow it, I would be lighting up a nice cigarette right about now."

"Yeah, right. I am not even sure if Anderson had lit up one in here before he got shipped back to Earth for Shepard's trial," Alenko said as he rolled over onto his side. "So, is lighting up a cigarette after sex a way to say that it was good? Because I have never heard of that before."

"Oh, yeah. And yes it was good. But we never did find out who lasted longer than the other," Vega pointed out.

"And we probably won't...not unless we go again." Kaidan smirked at Vega who shook his head.

"Not tonight," he said before yawning widely. "Maybe after we get back onto the Normandy? I know of a little hidden place that we can sneak to for a little....action."

"That sounds scandalous, Vega," Kaidan said with a hint of lust in his voice. "Why don't we go back to the party?" Before he could turn over to get off the bed, his waist was grabbed by Vega's arms.

"What's the rush? It is only a party that is going on all night long. I am sure the others won't be missing us for a few hours. Why not take a quick nap before we head out," Vega suggested as he pulled up a program on his omnitool and quickly locked the door.

"Alright, fine. But only a few hours, Vega. I don't want John to break down the door looking for us just because we went missing in the middle of the party," Kaidan said as he rested his head on Vega's chest.

"Alright," Vega said to Kaidan but he wasn't sure that the other man had heard because Kaidan had fallen asleep soon after his head had hit Vega's chest. "Sleep well, L2."


End file.
